


Traditions - Day 24

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [23]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Crack, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: “You can make everything sound dirty,” Arthur chuckles and kisses him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To finally conclude my Advent Calendar, which I started in 2014, my dear Hooptedoodley gave me the prompt "rice". Hope you like it darling and that it's not too silly. ;)
> 
> Thanks to the lovely kate_the_reader for helping me with this!

“Arthur dear, since it’s our Christmas tradition that everyone participates in preparing the Christmas dinner, you are in charge of the pigs in a blanket, yes? Eustace will show you around the kitchen, he’s going to make the chestnut stuffing for the turkey,” says Eames’ mother with her sweet voice and her even sweeter smile.

All Arthur can do is nod, smile back weakly and search for Eames’ hand in desperation. It’s the first time since they arrived that he doesn’t have to suppress a giggle whenever someone calls Eames by his given name, thanks to the panic that is threatening to overwhelm him at the thought of having to cook something for all of them.

“You are having hot dogs in dough for Christmas dinner?” Arthur whispers in Eames’ ear while he is led into the kitchen, a warm hand on the small of his back. “First, that’s super weird and secondly, I don’t have a clue how to make that. I can make rice, if there’s a rice cooker. Can I be in charge of the rice, please?”

“Darling,” Eames says in his soothing voice as they enter the still empty kitchen, “I hate to break this to you, but there’s not going to be rice.”

“But that’s the only thing I can cook,” Arthur says but, before he can panic properly, Eames’ lips are on his and he forgets all about Christmas dinner for a minute or two.

When they pull apart, Eames’ thumb continues to stroke Arthur’s cheekbone.

“Here, pigs in a blanket are mini sausages wrapped in bacon. All you have to do is wrap the sausage in bacon, skewer them with a cocktail stick, and then put them in the oven for 30 minutes. That’s it.”

Arthur relaxes, that doesn’t sound as horrible as he’d imagined. “That’s even weirder, but I think I can try.”

“Don’t worry love, I’ll be here the whole time, supervising,” Eames says, voice low and suggestive, waggling his eyebrows.

“You can make everything sound dirty,” Arthur chuckles and kisses him again.

“I can show you how to make devils on horseback at home, honey,” Eames rumbles in his ear.

“Stop it, I don’t even want to know what that is!”

“It can be anything you want.”

Eames’ breath is hot on his neck and it takes all of Arthur’s self control not to rut against the thigh Eames is currently pressing between his legs.

“You are the worst, Eustace Eames. Go make your stuffing and let me take care of the sausages.” Arthur almost manages to say it with a straight face, but knows his dimples are betraying him.

“The worst? Are you sure, darling?” Eames laughs and kisses Arthur’s nose. “You are pretty bad yourself, or maybe that’s just me rubbing off on you,” Eames says, rubbing his crotch against Arthur’s hip.

They both dissolve into laughter, holding onto each other for support, when a sweet voice is clearly audible through the closed kitchen door.

“Eustace, dearest, we can still hear it when you are fooling around with someone in the kitchen. The house hasn’t changed and apparently neither have you.”

“Sorry mummy,” Eames calls back, still giggling. He’s blushing but doesn’t look like he cares much, then his voice drops into a whisper. “Come on, darling, let’s get this done so we have some alone time before dinner where no one can hear us.”

Arthur nods enthusiastically and feels like he’s sixteen again, only that something like this never happened to him when he was sixteen. He clears his throat, tugs his waistcoat back into place, rolls up his shirt sleeves and takes in the enormous kitchen in for the first time.

“Right …”

He feels lost for a second, but then Eames takes him by the hand and shows him around. They prepare the sausages together and Eames shows him how he makes the chestnut stuffing. It’s nice, so nice that Arthur wonders why they never tried cooking together at home.

“It’s a nice family tradition, preparing the dinner together. Thanks for letting me be a part of it.”

Eames beams at him and then pulls him out of the room. “Let’s go and start a family tradition of our own, hm? The stables are this way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted [here](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/154890164148/my-citrus-pockets-advent-calendar-141516) on my blog.


End file.
